


Three Unexpected Visits

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: You have 3 unexpected visitors. This is the story of what happens.Mostly set 2 years-ish after Civil War, with a flashback.





	Three Unexpected Visits

As you stepped onto the landing that led to your apartment you felt the edges of your awareness start to prickle, subconsciously becoming aware that something wasn't right.

Cautiously moving towards the door you flashbacked to the last time you'd had an unexpected visitor.

 

 **\- 2 years ago -**  
Turning to the chair by the (previously closed) window with an exasperated sigh you flicked the switch for the lamp closest to you while greeting them, "Good evening Natasha". 

The now visible redheaded woman had no interest in pleasantries and got straight to the point of her visit, sharply asking "where is he?"

While it was tempting to see how far you could push her by playing dumb and asking who "he" was, you weren't really in the mood for games either and made no effort to soften your tone as you answered her.

"I have no idea, Natasha. You're supposed to be the spy. Not me."

With a slight smirk, she pointed out that you had been an accomplished S.H.I.E.L.D agent and that had definitely made you a spy as well. Conceding her point you were still quick to clarify that you were now "100% retired and happily working in a bookshop that also sold cakes and coffee." 

Natasha mused that it sounded nice before getting straight back to the point of her visit. "Y/N come on. You can't expect me to believe Steve just left without giving you some idea of where he was going or how long he'd be gone! You must know something".

Suddenly feeling exhausted you moved to sit in the chair opposite her and leaned forward to massage the back of your neck as you answered, "Natasha, I haven't seen or heard from Steve since he left to go to Peggy's funeral in London." Sensing she was about to interrupt you, you held up your hand to stop her as you continued, "I saw the news, they're blaming the UN bombing on Bucky, so I expect he's gone to find him. And you should know that telling him not to and to leave it to those of you that decided to sign those stupid papers was never going to happen." 

With your eyes now closed you jumped when you felt her place her hand on your knee and gently spoke, "I'm sorry Y/N, you must be worried." 

The change from interrogation to consolation snapped your patience, propelling you from your seat and over towards the door. "Correct. Now, I think you should leave." 

A look you had never seen on her before crossed Nat's face as she almost pleaded with you to see things from her point of view. "We're signing for the right reasons, it keeps us together and it keeps others safer from our mistakes. Surely you can see that?" her tone hardening she added, "or do you just agree with everything Captain America says?". 

If looks could kill you can guarantee she'd be in a thousand pieces as you fixed your eyes on hers, taking a deep breath to calm yourself before you replied.

"You're signing because you're scared and it's easier to let someone else take responsibility; until that person or organisation asks you to do something or go somewhere you disagree with. If New York and Washington hadn't happened would people be safer? No. And keeping you together? You're in my home trying to find Steve because you're **NOT** together." 

Again you stopped her before she could even begin to interrupt as you continued, "and as for agreeing with Captain America" you paused to laugh without humor, "I don't know Cap all that well, I never fought with you guys and so all I really know is that the Stealth Suit is sinfully attractive and that the shield hurts like hell when you stub your toe on it going to the bathroom at 3 am. I've never shared a bed with Captain America, or cried watching old movies with him or talked about what our future together held with Captain America. But Steve Rogers? I know him as easily as an eagle knows how to fly."

Returning to your seat near her you pressed on, "I know the best way to calm him down after a tough mission, I know the exact spot on his scalp that turns him to mush when I rub it, I know what scares him, what his hopes are and what they used to be, I know he leaves teaspoons all over the kitchen and always leave a bit of drink in the bottom of a mug, and despite Cap's tendency to scold you all for your bad language I know that Steve Rogers can swear like a sailor." 

Now looking Natasha directly the eye, you hit your point home "Steve Rogers isn't perfect, but he is a good man, the best there is and you know that, that's why you stood next to him and took down S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm not going to tell you that you're wrong to sign, I'm sure you mean well, as does Tony. But ask yourself when was the last time Steve led you the wrong way? Don't look at the shield, look at the man."

A few moments of silence passed between you and you could feel the conflict rolling off the woman to your left and when she spoke the bite in her tone was clear, "Well maybe he's wrong this time. It's The Winter Soldier Y/N, I'm sure you remember him!"

This time you made no effort to keep your tone neutral, "No, if Steve has found him he's not under their control anymore."

Now it was Nat laughing without humor "So because it's Captain America's best friend that's ok?!" 

Your voice came out low and had a dangerous edge to it that surprised both of you, "Natasha, you are on thin ice. Stop deliberating confusing the two. Bucky was Steve's best friend and they both lost everything, with one big difference; Steve didn't end up a POW being tortured and brainwashed for 70 years. I don't expect you to understand but let me be clear; there is not a person alive or dead that Steve would ever choose over James Barnes if he was given the option, and Bucky will never be a lost cause while Steve Rogers' heart is beating."

As you were greeted with silence you stood and moved to the kitchen, saying over your shoulder "I'll make you some food and a hot flask to take with you, it's time you left. If you want any clothes or toiletries help yourself." 

Clearly, that was the most confusing thing you'd said all night as a frown was deeply embedded in her forehead as she joined you and leant against the sink, and her confusion was clear in her voice as she asked "Why are you doing that? We're on different sides now."

For such a smart woman she was proving that she could also be extraordinarily dense and it brought a soft laugh out of you as you handed her a bag of food and the flask, "Nat, you don't have to be on any side. Retire like Clint and if you don't fancy a farm there's always a bed for you here" she looked at you with uncontained surprised as you finished "you're my friend Natasha. Now if Steve was here and I had to choose which one of you to save and which one of you died, then, well, we'd be planning your funeral tomorrow, but he's not here so you're safe. And for the record, I didn't choose a side, I chose a man and I'd follow him anywhere."

She had left then. A quick hug as thanks for the food and Natasha was gone without a backwards glance.

You'd spent the rest of the night trying to calm your mind as you wrapped yourself in one of Steve's shirts and listened to one of his Aretha Franklin LPs. 

 

 **\- Back to the present -**  
With one hand on the handle of your front door, you removed your gun from its holster with the other (old habits die hard and you were never unarmed) before twisting the knob and slowly pushing the door open. 

That had answered the first question then. There was definitely someone in your apartment. You had locked both the top and bottom locks before leaving early that day and triple checked them to make sure, but your door swung open without any resistance. 

Something told you that it wasn't going to be Natasha you found intruding this time and as you took your first cautious step inside, the voice that spoke, "fancy meeting you here", proved you correct.

Growling in frustration you slapped the light switch on the wall and glared at the man sitting at your dining table as you slammed your bag down on the kitchen counter. "Get out Tony." 

As the man in question leant back in his, no YOUR, chair, his smirk was clear on both his face and in his voice, "well that's not very friendly now is it?"

Without hesitation, you leant across the table to place your face just inches from his own and let months of anger drip into your tone "you want friendly, then go somewhere else Stark. You're not welcome here."

Unsurprisingly, Tony didn't flinch and if anything his smirk only grew bigger, "I just thought I'd drop round a housewarming gift, I was surprised when I heard you'd moved." 

While Tony hadn't flinched at your statement you visibly did so at his. Attempting to cover it up you muttered something about needing a change in scenery. 

Either not seeing your discomfort or deliberately ignoring it, Tony joked that it would've been nice to receive a change of address card "or something". 

But that would've defeated the point of you moving from the apartment you'd loved, that you'd called home with Steve and that held so many treasured memories. You didn't want any of them to know where you were and not just so that Natasha didn't attempt any further late night visits, not that she ever did. 

After a few moments of silence stretched between you, Tony stood and placed a gentle hand on your arm causing your eyes to snap up to his as he asked in a voice as gentle as his touch "why did you move? What happened? Did someone give you trouble?"

"No Tony," you sighed, "I just needed to get away from all of that. Needed somewhere new where no-one knew me.. or Steve" stumbling over your words as you spoke his name. 

Before Tony could respond there was a knock on your door and you called out "who is it?" as you raised an eyebrow at Tony who shook his head to say it had nothing to do with him. 

"It's Mrs Sloane dear" came the reply from your sweet, elderly neighbour and you couldn't open the door quick enough, while still being sure that Tony remained hidden from view as you greeted the woman and took the precious cargo from her arms. Thanking her and wishing her goodnight you closed the door and took a deep breath before turning back to the man still standing in your kitchen. 

"Whose child is that?" came the confused query, as expected and you sighed knowing that your period of secrecy was over.

"Tony, this is Steven. My son." The young boy in your arms turned at the sound of his name and Tony gasped as he was faced with an almost exact, although miniature, version of the man he'd last seen in Siberia 2 years previously. 

Recovering quickly, he patted the child on the back and leant down to make eye contact "Hi, my name's Tony". Steven turned his confused face back to you with a quiet "Momma?" and you swiftly reassured him, "it's ok baby, he's an old friend" before you returned your attention the man in front of you and added, "who was just leaving". 

Nodding as he moved to shrug on his coat he then walked to the door before turning to you and again reached out to place a hand on your arm, "if you need anything Y/N, just call, any time, night or day, you're not alone." 

Not trusting yourself to speak you settled with pairing a nod with a tight smile as you closed the door behind him before taking your son over to the sofa where you sank down into the cushions and held him tightly to you as you breathed him in and attempted to hold back the tears that were building in your eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony exited the elevator and headed straight for the bar in the corner of the room to pour himself a glass of whiskey, barely registering the presence of his best friend until the man himself called out to him. 

"Tones? You alright?" Rhodey questioned.

Downing his drink before sighing and leaning on the bar for support, Tony shook his head before explaining that he'd been to see you.

"That's good!" Rhodey exclaimed, "I was worried when you said she'd moved, how is she?"

That was a good question, Tony mused "she.. she seems ok, but..." he trailed off causing Rhodey to stand and move next to his friend. "But what Tony?"

Heaving another sigh, Tony refilled his glass and replied: "I think I need to call Rogers."

That was not what Rhodey had been expecting and he physically stumbled as he verbally stuttered "what? I don't.. what?!?.. wait, how?"

Tony hadn't told Rhodey about the phone Steve had sent all those months ago, but he explained now, but although Rohdey now understood the how for contacting Steve, he still had no idea of the why, "ok, but why do you need to call him? I thought you said she was ok".

"She has a... **He** has a son." 

That left Rhodey stunned into silence and as he stood gaping like a goldfish Tony strode off to his lab before opening a drawer and removing the phone he'd shoved there, a "just in case" he never intended to use. Flipping it open he navigated to the contacts and after only a brief hesitation he pressed the call button over the only entry there and waited for it to start to ring. 

"Hi, Cap. It's me, Tony. We need to talk, it's about Y/N"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of the address Tony had given them, Bucky asked, for what felt like the 100th time, "So he didn't say anything? Just that you needed to see her?"

Every inch of Steve's body was filled with tension and his short reply of "yep" led Bucky to pat him on the back with an attempt at a reassuring "I'm sure it'll be fine Stevie, just knock". 

Taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders back into his full Captain stance he reached forward and knocked twice on the door. 

When they'd arrived the soothing tones of Don't Play That Sony by Aretha Franklin had been playing, but as the knock echoed through the apartment the music swiftly cut off and Steve could hear your heartbeat stutter as you gently padded over to the door. He also heard the exact moment you laid eyes on him through the peep-hole as you wrestled your heart rate back from a full-blown panic with a few deep breaths. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As you opened the door to the man you hadn't seen for 2 years you let your eyes rove hungrily over his tall form before quickly stepping aside to let the pair inside knowing any confrontation would be better conducted away from prying eyes and ears.. they were fugitives on the run after all.

Closing the door behind them and turning to press your back against it, you kept your gaze on the floor as you uttered a soft greeting of "Hello Steve" before raising your eyes slightly to the brunette man and saying "nice to meet you, James". 

A brief heartbeat passed before Steve stepped forward and pulled you into his arms, tucking his face into your neck and squeezing you close as you, in turn, wrapped your arms around his waist and breathed in the smell of the man you'd missed with every fibre of your being. 

After a few moments you stepped back and cleared your throat, finally connecting your eyes with his own, those familiar blue orbs staring straight into you, as you asked, "Why are you here Steve? Did Tony tell you where to find me?" 

Not breaking eye contact the blonde man in front of you nodded, "he called me, said I needed to come and see you, wouldn't tell me anything else, so maybe you can tell me?" 

Before you could even begin to form a response in your head there came a quiet call from the living room "Momma? Hungry!" and without pausing to acknowledge the identical looks of confusion on the two supersoldiers faces you stepped into the next room before returning with your son in your arms moments later as you headed over to the fridge to retrieve a yoghurt for the hungry toddler. 

Setting Steven gently in his high chair you placed the yoghurt and spoon in front of him and as he began to dig in, you turned your attention back to the man who was staring at your son with wide eyes. 

Speaking quietly you gestured to the two men, "why don't the two of you go and get changed into some clean clothes? It's all in the spare room" pointing out the door to them and attempting a reassuring smile. 

As Steve and Bucky stepped into the bedroom before closing the door gently behind them you heaved a huge breath and attempted to ground yourself. If nothing else, it was a good thing you'd kept all of Steve's things when you moved. 

After a few minutes Steven had finished eating and you moved back to the living room with him and sat him on the floor so he could continue playing with his toys as he had been before his snack break, while you fixed your eyes on the door that now hid from view the man who'd been haunting your dreams since he'd left. 

Breaking your stare when the door slowly opened you looked back to your son before standing and asking if they'd like anything to eat or drink. You'd been slowly moving back towards the kitchen but Steve crossed the room quickly and took your hand in his before ducking his head to make eye contact with you and quietly but firmly suggesting, "I think we need to talk first. Buck can watch him." Silently nodding you allowed him to manoeuvre you into the adjoining room while still ensuring your son was in your direct line of sight at all times. 

After a few seconds passed in silence you moved your gaze back to Steve and went to speak, but as you opened your mouth he cut in before you could start, "no, let me go first... please?" After you nodded in agreement, he sighed and leaned back against the table, dropping his chin down to his chest briefly before looking back at you. "I'm fairly sure I already know the answer but I need to ask.. is he my son?" 

Unable to meet his eyes you instead focussed on the child in question, who was now rearranging his wooden blocks under the careful watch of Bucky, and whispered, "yes". 

"Y/N... I-I'm sorry I left you, I didn't know and then I didn't want to put you in danger by contacting you... Ross, he would've used you to get to me and I just.. I didn't want to risk you being hurt." The words left Steve hurriedly before he blew out a long breath and when he next spoke the hurt in his voice was tangible, "did you know? Before I left, I mean."

Deciding it was time for some bravery you stepped forward and softly took both of his hands into yours, "No Steve, I didn't know. It wasn't until a few months after you'd gone that I found out, and by then, well... I didn't know where you were and I wasn't willing to put you, or us, in danger by trying to find out. I just kept hoping you'd come back when you could." 

Pulling you closer to stand between his knees he wrapped his arms tightly around you and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, "I was always going to come back doll, I missed you every second I was away." After a few moments in his embrace, he leaned back just enough to make eye contact before resting his forehead on yours and promising, quietly but firmly and with absolute conviction, "I'm not leaving you again. Ever. Wherever we go, we go together from now on. As a family. Ok?" You skipped words and instead pressed your lips to his and there was no hesitation as he deepened the kiss and pulled you tightly against him. 

A gentle cough broke you apart as you both looked over to Bucky who was standing sheepishly at the entrance to the kitchen, "Sorry, but er, Steve, I was thinking maybe we should let Sam and Natasha know what the plan is?" 

Before Steve could respond, you pushed yourself backwards out of his reach to question Bucky, "Sam and Natasha are here? Where?"

"Um, they're in the car outside," Bucky responded with a jerk of his thumb towards the windows that overlooked the street below.

"Well, they can't stay out there all night, go and bring them up. I'll make you all something hot to eat" you cast a critical eye over the two large men, "I don't know what size you normally are Bucky, but Steve you've lost too much weight. Go and get them." 

As Bucky went to fetch their fellow runaways, Steve brought you back into a hug, "you don't need to feed all of us y'know.. just me and Buck is fine" he said with a laugh, "the other two can find a motel or something". 

Joining his laugh with your own you smiled up at him, "don't be silly Stevie, you can all eat, wash and sleep here. It's safe and it's warm. You're welcome for as long as you want to stay".

As you finished your sentence a frown formed on Steve's face and he tugged you into a kiss far deeper and more passionate than the one you'd shared moments earlier. 

"Wasn't I clear sweetheart?" he growled, "I'm not leaving you again. I can't guarantee how long we'll be able to stay here, but wherever we go, we go together. We'll find somewhere quiet and out of the way that we can make a long-term base out of. You're stuck with me now. Both of you."

Smiling as you reached up to press a thumb against his forehead to relax the frown, you kissed his nose and agreed with a simple, "ok Steve."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, after the four fugitives had filled you in on being on the run and you, in turn, had told them everything you could about Steven as they poured over the photos and videos you'd collected of him, after everyone had had a hot shower, changed into clean clothes and filled their stomachs before heading to bed (with Sam and Natasha taking the spare room and Bucky settling in on the sofa bed), you found yourself curled up with Steve as you both watched your son sleep peacefully in his crib at the bottom of your own bed.

As he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead he murmured a quiet "thank you" and you raised your eyes to his before questioning "for what?".

"For waiting. For clearly being an amazing mother. For not giving up on me. For accepting Buck as if it was nothing. Everything really. Thank you."

Bringing his hand to your lips to press your own kiss to his knuckles you chuckled slightly before replying "I'd spend the rest of my life waiting for you if I needed to. Accepting Buck was nothing, remind me to hug him in the morning though, he looks like he needs it. And as for being a mom, thanks for contributing your 50% to our amazing kid."

With Steve now also laughing gently he pulled you back onto the pillows, "just 50%?" he asked cheekily, "you've gotta give me more than that; blonde hair, blue eyes, filled with love for you? He's all me".

Knowing it was pointless to argue you merely smiled back, "you're right, it's in his name after all.. Steven James Rogers. He's his Daddy to the core".

As the two of you settled in to get some sleep, you heard a quiet cheer from the living room which was quickly followed by Bucky whisper-shouting "excellent middle name choice Y/N!"

Rolling your eyes, you and Steve both replied in-sync "night Bucky" before snuggling close and falling into the best sleep either of you had had in years.


End file.
